


Love Bites (But So Do We)

by Neuma



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuma/pseuds/Neuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rachel dumps Finn for Jesse St. James he feels a bit depressed. What can Puck and Kurt do to help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites (But So Do We)


      _  
    _

Finn was feeling down; well, that was an understatement. He was below down, he was downer than down. Rachel had broken up with him to be with Jesse St. Asshole again, well, at least before going to New York.

She was supposed to get married to him but then Quinn's accident happened and everything just got weird and fucked up. She said life was too short and that anything could happen at any moment. So she broke up with him and two days later was in a date with St. Idjit.

To make everything even better, Puck and Kurt decided they loved each other and were practically attached at the hip now. He gets home, after seeing Rachel and St. Buttcrack at the mall, and they're making out on the couch. Burt and Carole aren't home and he gets why they're taking advantage of it but, really, he didn't have to see that. The way Puck's moaning is just obscene and he's totally pretending that he isn't feeling a heat gathering below his waist.

He starts to make his way to his room when he bumps against a table. He silently curses his two left feet.

"Finn?" Kurt sounds breathless and he feels jealous and something else he ignores, even if it's just for his mental sake. "

Yeah..." He goes back into the living room and Kurt's still sitting on top of Puck.

"Bought anything good at the mall?" His lips are red and puffy, Puck’s eyes are dark and he has a hickey on his neck.

"Nothing, but I did see Rachel and St. Dropout..." He sits on the couch, trying to ignore his friend and his step-brother's position.

Kurt climbs out of Puck's lap and gives him a hug. "Shit, sorry, Finn. I know it must be hard to see them together."

Returning the hug, Finn just allows his head to lean against Kurt's chest. "I can tell you it wasn't fun..."

He feels another pair of arms hugging him and he tries to ignore how good it feels having the two of them pressed against him, how safe he feels.

"If you want, I can hit St. Smartass for you," Puck offers.

He gives a small laugh, a broken one.

"I don't think that'll help, but thanks, Puck."

"Hey, dude, we're here to help you."

Kurt gives him a final squeeze and then let's him go to sit next to him but Puck's arms stay where they are and he is grateful for that. Kurt puts his arm around his shoulders and he doesn't want to move. Ever. "So, let's watch a movie?"

"What's on?" Puck and Kurt are acting like there's nothing different about the fact they're practically snuggling with him so he won't be the one to point out just how fucking weird that is.

"Just, nothing sad... Something funny or maybe Terror."

 

 

 

 

For a week things are the same. Finn gets home and snuggles with Puck and Kurt to keep the pain of losing Rachel away. After the first week he starts to notice he doesn't mind that she’s with St. Crackhead now. He notices that the time snuggled with Puck and Kurt isn't just hugs anymore.

Kurt always kisses the top of his head after putting his arm around him and before pulling him closer. Puck always gives his shoulder or neck (and hadn't THAT been a surprise?) a kiss before letting him go.

He doesn't remember the last time he sat alone in the couch.

He thinks that should worry him a bit more.

He thinks he should freak out about that.

Then Kurt or Puck touches him.

He forgets what he's supposed to be worrying about.

 

 

 

 

A month after they start this – whatever this should be called – they moved their snuggle time to the bed.

Finn had taken a rough tackle at the game and his back was killing him. They lie down in Kurt's big and comfortable bed. He’s in the midle, as aways, on his back, Puck and Kurt are at either side.

He wakes up hearing his mom telling Burt how cute the three of them look together.

Next time he wakes they're spooning and he doesn't even try to deny to himself that maybe he likes it a bit more than he probably should. Fuck it. He likes it A LOT.

 

 

 

 

The freak out does come – two months after the first snuggle. He's talking with Mike when the question comes: "So, what's going on between you, Kurt and Puck?"

Finn's brain freezes. It takes a few tries before he can say anything. "WHAT?"

"Calm down, dude. It’s just that the three of you are always together, sitting closer than most people do, not to mention the looks you all share, like you have this dirty little secret nobody can know."

"It's nothing, we just got really close after Rach broke up with me; they helped me, you know?"

Mike just looks at him like he doesn't believe a word that just left his mouth. "Okay then..."

 

 

 

 

Finn gets home and nobody's there. He knows Burt and Carole went for a weekend getaway and that Puck and Kurt went to the movies. He goes to his bedroom and starts to think about the three of them.

They do sit a bit closer than most people do... They snuggle, sometimes even sleep together. Puck calls him ‘babe’ and Kurt calls him ‘darling’. He calls Puck ‘babe’ and Kurt ‘honey’.

Shit!

Kurt and Puck sit on top of him when there's nobody around. They went to Dalton and walked around holding hands – the three of them.

Double shit!

A woman at the restaurant they went to thought they were all together. That's why she said it was interesting to see their relationship.

Fucking shit!

He thinks about two nights before. When he woke up in Kurt's bed, they were spooning and he felt Kurt's hard dick against his ass and his dick was hard against Puck's ass. How good it felt when Puck moved a bit, making him press harder against Kurt.

Fuckety fucking shit...

Just when he starts to hyperventilate he sees the door of his room opening. "Hey, darling, wanna go grab something to eat?"

He looks at Kurt, then at Puck, then back at Kurt. "Are we some kind of weird three-person couple?"

They all stay in silence for a beat and two blinks. Then Puck starts to laugh. "Well, I suppose we are... The only thing missing for us to be a real three-person couple is the sex!"

Kurt gets this weird look on his face. He walks to Finn and puts a hand on his neck "May I?" 

Finn doesn't even know what he's agreeing to but the way Kurt's looking at him makes him hot and wanting. He doesn't trust his voice so he just nods. Kurt pulls his head down. Their lips crash against each other.

Finn think it's different from kissing Rachel.

He thinks it's different from kissing a girl.

Kurt's tongue touches his bottom lip and he opens his mouth. T

heir tongues meet and he forgets about everything. That is, until he hears a breathy voice near his ear: "Fuck, you look so hot right now." 

Finn pulls away from Kurt and without a second thought he pulls Puck to him.

It's different from kissing Kurt.

It's tongue and teeth.

It’s wet and hot.

It's strong, a batle for dominance.

He hears Kurt's: "God, you do look hot! Too hot, actually" and he's about to pull from Puck to say that they are the hot ones when he feels Kurt bitting his neck. It's not gentle but it makes him moan into Puck’s mouth. They pull apart and look at each other for a few beats.

Finn's about to say something when Kurt beats him to it: "I don't think the three of us will fit into Finn's bed, so I vote for us to move this to my room." Finn looks at the two of them for a second and then walks to Kurt's room.

 

 

 

 

They're naked in bed, Kurt's hand on Finn's dick, Finn's hand on both Puck and Kurt's dick while Puck's kissing the hell out of Finn.

Finn thinks things can't get any better when he feels Kurt shifting. He stops kissing Puck to ask where the hell Kurt thinks he's going when he feels a hot and wet mouth on his dick. "Fuck, Kurt," he moans as his hand tightens around Puck.

"His mouth is something else, isn't it?" Finn tries to answer but then Kurt's deep-throating him and he moans instead.

"I wanna suck your cock, is that okay?" Finn says to Puck, unsure if he's steping over some kind of line. Puck blinks at him and sits on the bed.

"More than okay, be my guest."

Finn takes Puck’s cock in his hand and gives it a lick. It tastes different, a bit bitter, a bit sweet. He knows for sure he's addicted to the taste of the hard but at the same time soft dick in his mouth. He sucks the head while his hand moves up and down on the rest of the dick.

Finn wimpers a bit when Kurt takes his mouth off him, and Puck moans loud because of the vibrations.

"God, you two look hot, so hot like this." Kurt kisses the tip of Finn’s dick. "I wanna fuck you, Finn."

Finn moans and lifts his mouth from Puck's dick. "Yes, please, please fuck me..."

Kurt gets up from the bed and goes to the bathroom, coming back with a bottle of lube in his hand.

He sits between Finn's legs and slicks up his fingers. Finn feels a bit of pressure on his hole, but the finger doesn't push in. It's just there, spreading lube.

"Give me the bottle," Puck says, suddenly. Finn looks at Puck and he's looking at Kurt with an expression of pure need. "Give it to me; I want Finn to fuck me while you're fucking him."

Kurt growls and gives Puck the bottle while he pushes the first finger in. Finn expected pain, but the only thing he feels is full. And it's good. He looks to his side and sees Puck opening himself. He pulls Puck to him and kisses the mouth that he's learning to love. They stay that way, panting, kissing and touching for a few minutes.

"Are you ready for me, darling?" Finn bites Puck's neck once more, leaving his mark and claim before turning to Kurt.

"Yeah, honey, fuck me."

"Turn around and get on all fours," Kurt instructs.

Finn turns around and Puck gets underneath him. He kisses Puck once more and starts to push into him. The moment he feels how tight and hot Puck's hole is he knows he won't ever give that up. He feels the head of Kurt's dick pressing against him and he pushes against it, moving inside Puck and leting a moan escape. Kurt pushes into him slowly and then he's there, totally inside Finn.

"Move, fuck, please move!"

It starts in a slow rhythm. It feels good for a bit, but then Finn's body starts to ask for more. Faster. Harder. In a fluid motion he pushes inside Puck, hitting his prostate and making him cry out. He pulls back, burying Kurt deep inside him and it's his turn to cry out.

"Fuck!"

Kurt gives a laugh and bites his neck. "Want it harder? Faster?"

"Yes! Please! Fuck me harder!"

That's all it takes. Kurt grabs his hips hard; he thinks he'll probably have marks, but he doesn't care.

Kurt's setting the pace now, slamming hard and fast inside Finn. For minutes to no end the only thing heard is the pants, the moans, the slap of skin against skin. Finn reaches under his body and starts to masturbate Puck.

"Come for us, babe. Come inside me!"

Puck doesn't have to say it again. Finn comes harder than he ever thought was possible, Puck and Kurt coming seconds after him.

 

 

 

 

They are all sweaty and panting in Kurt's bed when Finn decides to speak.

"This was... amazing! The only thing is that I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands to myself with the two of you around... Glee's going to be shit without being able to touch you."

Kurt snuggles closer to him and gives him a peck. "We could tell them..."

Puck snuggles in on the other side. "We could... Can you imagine Shue's face?" The three start laughing and fall asleep hugging, feeling more comfortable than they ever had before.

 

 

 

 

Monday afternoon they get to glee, ready to tell everyone about their unusual relationship and see all of the gleeks around Rachel. She's covered in eggs, once again and crying.

"I just can't believe he would do that to me! We were supposed to take Broadway by storm, to be the greatest couple!" She looks up and sees Finn. "Finn! I'm sorry! I shoudn't have broken up with you! I was an idiot. Can you forgive me? Please! Can we go back to what we were?"

Everyone's looking at Finn, waiting for his answer. "Sorry, Rach. I've found someone else and I'm happy now."

"Someone else? But, but... Who?"

He turns to Puck and gives him a really hard kiss. "Puck?! Your someone else is PUCK? Isn't he dating Kurt? Are you stealing your brother's boyfriend?"

Finn turns to her and give a smile. "Yeah, about that..." He turns to Kurt and kisses him, just as hard as he kissed Puck. "WHAT?"

He winks at her, puts his arm around Puck, grabs Kurt's hand and leaves the room. All the gleeks look at the door with open mouths.

The silence stretches until Mike thinks he should say something. "It's nothing, really, they just got really close after Rach broke up with Finn, they helped him a lot, you know?"


End file.
